


All That Glitters

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-30
Updated: 2003-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The recession is hard on Gringott's too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

Scandal rocked the Wizarding Financial World last night as the Head Goblin of Gringotts announced that the bank would be closing - permanently. A series of ill-advised investments has reduced the most respected bank in the world to striking a deal with the leprechauns for their gold to replace their losses. 

However on Tuesday a junior goblin (as yet unidentified) allowed Mr Croesus, of Cheam, to empty his account. When, the next morning, he discovered the majority of his withdrawal was no longer gold, he came to this paper. Our investigations have led to this announcement - another scoop for the Quibbler!


End file.
